


Not That Tough

by fallenkings



Series: Jearmin Prompt Fill [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Nerd Armin Arlert, Prompt Fill, Punk Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenkings/pseuds/fallenkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jearmin Prompt Fill.</p><p>Prompt:</p><p>Jean is a punk who doesn't interact with many people at school, he hangs out with those few punk friends he has and is either annoyed or bored most of the time. What no one knows, though, is that he has a boyfriend: Armin, the not so typical school's nerd (has 100% confidence btw) So Jean, who is rude to others, is always the most gentle to Armin whenever he is with him, showering him with kisses and hugs and sweet words when they spent time together behind the school building <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Tough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/gifts).



> Thank you for the amazing prompt! I got a little carried away while I wrote this so I hope it's what you wanted. I apologize in advance if it's not.
> 
> Everyone needs a little punk Jean in their lives, don't you agree?

Twirling the cord of his earphones in one hand, Jean observed the interactions of the student body with unamused eyes as loud music filled his ears. He prodded the snakebite on his lip with his tongue, a habit that accumulated ever since he got the damn thing pierced. Jean’s tawny eyes glanced at the other occupants sharing the cafeteria table, his fingers drumming on the table top next to his phone.

Ymir was staring at him, her mouth forming words which took Jean a second to realize were directed at him. He pulled out an earbud and frowned at her, none too happy about the fact that his song was interrupted.

“What?”

Ymir rolled her eyes, the accecories adorning her arms in the forms of leather and chains dragged across the table top as she folded her arms. “I asked if someone pissed in your cereals this morning but then I remembered being a grouchy asshole was your default setting.”

She had that twinkle in her dark eyes, the ends of her lips tilted into a lopsided smirk. 

Ymir always had a love of contributing to conversations with sarcastic insults, even though it wasn’t always appreciated nor neccessary to say. Her degrading inputs never really mattered and the only reason she ever spoke was to fill the silent void in their misfit band of passive agressive teens that Jean and Eren unconsciously projected.

It was either that or bloody fist fights, and frankly, it gets a little time and energy consuming sometimes to pretend that he _actually_ hated Jaeger’s guts.

Jean didn’t feel like rebutting her, couldn’t exactly muster up the effort to do more than flipping her the finger before she decided that insulting Eren rewarded her with far more rambunctious reactions. He watched Eren sputter with poorly consealed amusement before his phone lit up with a text message, catching his attention.

Jean hid a smile behind his fist before he schooled his features into a standard bored expression and pocketed his phone. He stood up and left the table without a word, the others too occupied with their conversations to wonder where he was off to.

He shouldered past a group of freshmen entering the cafeteria, gracing their annoyed outbursts with an angry snarl that made them flinch out of the way. Jean made a beeline for the back door that led out to the open football-slash-soccer field, making a sharp turn to the left and ducking into the space between the back of the main school building and the sports facility shed that they rarely ever used.

Armin sat with his back against the wall of the facility building, nibbling a cookie while he read. It wasn’t spacious by all means but there was enough room to stretch out your legs and Jean happened to love their little nook. The blond glanced up when he approached, a dazzling smile making it’s appearance on soft lips.

“I brought hazelnut cookies.” Armin said in greeting.

Jean settled down on the ground next to the blue-eyed beauty, sitting close enough that their shoulders pressed up against each other’s and he could feel the warmth through the material of their sleeves. Suddenly Armin was all Jean could see and he couldn’t help the smile that overtook his features.

“What?” Armin inquired, the half-eaten cookie mere inches from his lips.

“Nothing.” Jean brushed away a few stray strands of gold spun hair with careful fingers. “Just a little taken aback by how strickingly beautiful you are today.”

Armin laughed, his cheeks coloring slightly. “You said that yesterday.”

“I did?”

“Yes. And the day before that.”

Jean threw caution to the wind and grinned. There wasn’t a need to keep his walls up around Armin. He probably looked like a complete dork as he leaned in and nuzzled his nose with Armin’s adorable button one but he didn’t care.

“Well, I can’t help how beautiful you are.”

Armin snorted and stuffed the cookie into Jean’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

It seemed like a great idea at first when Jean had agreed to Armin’s offer to tutor him. He would get to spend more time with his lovely blond and receive twice the amount of attention from Armin while he got his grades up. There was just no downside to it no matter how he looked at it. However, Jean had overlooked one teensy tiny problem.

His nerdy boyfriend was a lovely distraction.

“Jean, are you even listening?” Armin questioned, tilting his head back to look at him.

The brown-eyed male hummed, arms wrapped around the other’s waist to hold him closer. He nudged his nose into Armin’s hair, leaving kisses on the tip of his ear, the side of his cheek, the spot under his jaw, anywhere he could reach, completely content in their happy bubble.

“Jean?”

“Keep reading, baby.”

The blond turned back to his book, reading aloud with his back pressed up against Jean’s broad chest, his head resting on a strong shoulder. Not even three paragraphs later into their world history text book, Armin halted again to glance at Jean over his shoulder.

“Maybe we should stop the lesson here. I doubt you were even listening to half of the things I read.”

Jean beamed at him. “Fine by me.”

The blond rolled his eyes and put the text book onto the ground next to their feet. Then he settled back between Jean’s legs, leaning into a strong embrace.

“I really like the new color.” Armin reached an arm behind him to run his fingers through Jean’s teal hair, smiling when his fingertips grazed against the freshly shaven undercut.

“Really? You seemed pretty disappointed earlier.”

The blond shook his head, the ends of his hair tickling Jean’s collarbone. “No. I like it.”

“Better than the lavender?” 

Armin groaned, tossing his head back against his shoulder, causing Jean to chuckle. “I never knew a color could be so sexy.”

After a moment of pondering, Jean stopped twirling Armin’s hair long enough to say, “Maybe I’ll dye my hair back to lavender when this one fades.”

“Because I said it’s my favorite?” Armin teased light-heartedly, kissing Jean’s snakebite.

The older male smirked. “I can’t have you love me any less now, can I?”

 

* * *

 

They weren’t friends. Maybe Jean could really exaggarate on the matter and call them acquaintances at best because that was what they were. Punks with shitty personalities that hang out together mainly because nobody else would and because they have similar tastes in music.

But that didn’t mean Jean wouldn’t fight tooth and nail for Eren whenever the time arises. And in high school, where minorities like them who fail to meet the standard expectations of the population, they tended to get outcasted and such times came by often.

Jean threw his fist as hard as he could, felt a surge of twisted elation when it connected to a strong jaw. The short victory didn’t last long because a ruthless kick to the gut had sent him flying against the lockers. Before he had time to regain his balance, someone had punched him right in the face and pain surged through his system.

Jean tasted the tang of blood on his tongue.

“That all you punks got?”

To the group of juniors’ surprise, Eren started laughing as he stood up from the ground and slumped against Jean, blood leaking from his mouth to stain his Fall Out Boy t-shirt.

“What are you shitheads talking about? We’re just getting riled up.”

Jean grinned, showing his bloodied teeth, before they both lunged at their assailants with split knuckles.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, now. Don’t cry.” Jean pleaded, ducking his head to catch Armin’s watery gaze. “Baby—”

Armin moved away from his hands when they reached for him and that small action hurt more than his swollen blackeye did. Tears escaped from his boyfriend’s eyes and all Jean could do was spout apologies in a vain attempt to stop the them from falling.

“Armin, I’m so sorry.”

It took everything in him to not reach over and pull his crying boyfriend into his arms but he didn’t want to upset Armin anymore than he already was.

The blond had his arms wound around himself as he cried and it was heartbreaking for Jean because he had caused it. Armin peered at him from behind his fringes and sobbed harder at the various bruises and cuts that littered Jean’s face.

“No, no, baby. Please, I’m sorry.”

His right eye was swollen horribly. He sported a busted lip and a cut below his left eye, and he was pretty sure he looked terrible. Jean did a poor job at cleaning off the smeared trail of blood from his chin, the residue had already dried on his skin. Just the sight of how battered and hurt Jean was made it impossible for the blonde to stop crying.

Armin surged forward and clung to Jean desperately. The taller of the two wrapped his arms around his petite body in response and held him close, burying his battered face into the crook of Armin’s slender neck. He felt the coiled tension leave his body steadily as he held onto Armin, draining his energy along with it.

Jean slumped back against the wall of the facility shed, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. His fingers, caked in dried blood, trembled around his boyfriend’s shoulders when the small body quaked as he sobbed.

“You promised you wouldn’t get into any more fights.”

The taller male let out a breath of relief and rubbed comforting motions into Armin’s back as the crying subsided.

“I know.” A pause, then he sighed. “Someone has to have Eren’s back.”

Armin pulled back slightly to look at him, his fingers brushing over the ugly bruise on his left cheekbone gently.

“You’re a great friend.” It was honest and geniune with a hint of pride in those words.

Jean sputtered. “We’re _not_ friends!” 

Armin silenced him with a poke to his aching side before he got on his tip toes to kiss him.

“Just be careful.”

Jean kissed him back tenderly on the lips. “I will.”

 

* * *

 

He waited in their nook behind the school building, listening to his favorite blink-182 song in an obnoxiously loud volume. Jean bobbed his head to the beat and mouthed along to the familiar lyrics, a grin making it’s way onto his face when he caught sight of golden tresses.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He called out a little too loudly.

Armin beamed up at him when Jean swooped down to capture his lips. Dainty hands came up to remove his earphones as Armin kissed back.

“Guess what?” The blond murmured against his lips.

Jean flashed him a toothy grin. “You’re skipping class to make out with me?”

He got a smack to his chest.

“No! I volunteered you to help out the student council committee.”

Jean groaned. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.” Armin’s blue eyes sparkled mischeviously. “You get to miss three periods of class to help out. Don’t you like skipping class? Now you can do so without getting in trouble.”

“Armin. The whole point of cutting class is to defy school authority. That usually entiles getting into trouble.”

Jean realized his boyfriend wasn’t even listening. Armin had his cheek squished against the taller male’s chest, his arms wound tightly around his waist, and stared up at him with his big gorgeous blue eyes. Jean stared back, not ready to admit defeat.

A flutter of blond lashes, a peep of a torturous tongue darting out to wet plump lips and a soft mewl of his name, was all it took for Jean to break.

“Okay! Fine!” He groaned in agony. “What does the nerd committee need my help for?”

“ _Student council_ committee.” Armin corrected, tracing the piercings on Jean’s ear. “We need some help clearing out the old lab to use for our new office.”

“I’m your boyfriend, not a labour worker!”

Armin pouted. “I can’t move all those heavy boxes by myself! What if I sprained something?”

“You can get that freckled vice president or that beanstalk from the student council to do it for you!”

Armin frowned, fluttering his lashes.

In the end, Jean ended up lugging boxes after boxes out of the old chemistry lab with a few other poor souls while Armin went over the layout of their new student council office with his vice president and that ridiculously tall secretary.

 

* * *

 

Armin shifted so he could rest his head comfortably on Jean’s shoulder as they kissed, tongues moving in tandem with one another. He smiled into the kiss despite himself, lacing his fingers with Armin’s nimble ones that rested over the blond’s stomach, his thumb caressing the smooth skin of his hand.

Jean pulled away and peppered kisses all over Armin’s face, earning a delighted giggle. He leaned back just enough to look into his boyfriend’s magnificent blue eyes and felt his breath woosh out of him.

“Your eyes are so blue.” The blond hummed, fluttering his lashes and waited for him to continue. “And that nose. It’s so small and cute.”

Armin laughed, the sound like music to his ears.

“What would all of your hardcore punk friends think about you if they heard half of the things that you usually say to me?”

Jean shrugged, kissed Armin on the crown of his head. “I don’t care what they have to say.”

“Oh, really?” His boyfriend sat up and twisted around in his arms to face him as best as he could. “Don’t you have a badass reputation to uphold?”

The male with golden brown eyes merely chuckled. “I don’t care about what anyone thinks. I have you and that’s all that matters.”

Armin had practically melted in his arms. “You always know what to say, don’t you?” He teased, flicking his nose.

Jean didn’t answer the rhetorical question. He showered Armin with kisses until the blond whined for him to stop. Nobody needed to know that Armin managed to reduce him into a clingy softie but even if they do find out, Jean realized it wouldn’t really matter.

As long as Armin would have him, Jean wouldn’t mind letting his pride suffer a little.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Marco, Armin and Bertholdt being friends.


End file.
